Nami discovers she is pregant
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: Nami discovers she is 2 weeks mysteroulsy pregant and Sanji is more than happy to be the father of her baby. What will happen when they discover that their child is the ultimate devil fruit user that has the strengths of the of the devil fruits but without the non-swimmer curse and also a hollow follow Sliver as the young one learns to control the powers within herself


Nami finds out she is pregnant and Sanji becomes Sliver's father

Chapter 1 Nami discovers she is pregnant before almost getting kidnapped by Shiki and Snaji becomes Sliver's father, also learning of the news that her home island was destroyed.

Nami is a navigator for the Strawhat crew consisting of Luffy, Snaji, Chopper the doctor, Brook the musician, Zorro who wants to become the best swordsman ever, Robin who likes to discover stuff Franky the creator of Techy stuff and Usopp the sharpshooter.

Today they were all busy chilling out while the Jolly Sunny their ship sailed on the seas with June winds blowing through the sunny's sails. Nami meanwhile was happily sitting under a umbrealla with Robin happily eating Sanji's food as she was having a second helping as she was hungry for some reason as she was thinking " Why am i feeling hungry all the time" then she went totally pale in the face as she thought to herself " OH god i hope i'm not pregnant coz if i am i bet the guys will want to know who the father is but i haven't been touched by anyone and i bet that answer will not make them belive me i better make absaulty sure that i am pregnant as i have some pregnancy test's in my room i better tell Robin about this as she is looking at me weird and wondering why i am eating 2 helpings of Sanji's food and eating it like i haven't eaten in days".

So Nami headed to the toilet with one of the pregnancy test's with Robin following closely behind as she had figured out why Nami was eating so much so inside the toilet she took the test and two minutes later her test read 2 weeks along so she came out and showed Robin who was gobsmacked so she asked " Are you going to tell the boys i think they have a right to know or are you going to wait until next week is over to tell them?."

Nami said " Next week as it is tradition to wait 3 weeks before announcing the news to the boys now lets head back so i can have a look at the newspaper alright."

So they headed back to the table where they both sat down and had a look at the newspaper so as Nami was reading the paper Robin asked what are you going to call the baby by the way?." Nami hummed a little and said while looking through the newspaper" Sliver that's what i am going to call my baby". Robin nodded approving of the name then she said " You know, Sanji would make an excellent father to Sliver as he loves you a lot Nami as he would do anything to keep you safe from harm so he would make an excellent boyfriend and father as he would protect both you and Sliver if you two got in to any trouble so what do you think?."

Nami looked over to where Sanji was chilling with Chopper and Franky so she left the newspaper with Robin and headed over to them which Sanji noticed and said with heart's in his eyes " Nami-swan what's up?." In answer Nami kissed Sanji on the lips making him gasp in surprise at what she had just did before seeing her heading back over to the table with Robin to have a look at the paper.

Then two seconds later both of them saw Sanji whooping with happiness yelling " YESS NAMI SWAN LOVES ME I LOVE YOU TOO NAMI SWAN WITH ALL MY HEART YEAHHH". Nami stared at him before running over to him and hugged him saying " Be gentle with me if you are wondering why I am telling you this I will tell all of you on Sunday ok?."

Sanji stared at her then nodded while leading her over to his quiet spot where there was a table suddenly Nami's stomach rumbled to which Sanji heared so he said " Wait here my love i will make you something good to eat alright?." Nami said " Yes thank you could you make whatever it is a double helping please as from what i heared from my stomach i am starving so if you can a double helping of everything and i will give you a kiss okay hunky bear."

Sanji went hyper and said " YES NAMI SWAN RIGHT AWAY".

And he speed off towards the kitchen where he cook up a storm before heading up to the deck with lots of wonderful food to satisfy Nami's hunger which she was happily eating with Sanji watching her with happy smile as soon as she had finished he came over to take the plates away to the kitchen to wash them so Nami gave him a kiss which he sat on the chair with her hugging her while returning her kiss with happiness in his eyes.

Just then Robin came over and said very shakily " N...Nami take a look at the front page it is horrible."

Nami looked at the front page for a split second before running away crying her eyes out making everyone look around to see Nami running to her room looking really upset with Robin yelling " Nami be careful in your condition you are not supposed to be stressed out alright Nami come back."

Luffy, Zorro, Ussop, Franky, Brook and Chopper came over to them and looked at the front page to Sanji going berserk with rage at discovering his beloved's home island was destroyed meaning she had no home to go back to then he remembered what Robin had shouted after Nami so he asked " What did you mean by in your condition Nami Robin?."

Robin took a deep breath and said " Guy's Nami is 2 weeks pregnant she had found out today when she took a pregnancy test and if you are asking who the father is to her baby who she has named Sliver the answer is no-one as this is a mysterious birth so Nami hasn't been claimed by anyone so we thinking Sanji that you would make an excellent father to Sliver as you really love and care about Nami and Nami thinks it is a good idea to if you want to Sliver's father as well as Nami's boyfriend she was wanting to wait until Sunday to tell as it is tradition to wait 3 weeks before announcing the news that she was pregnant until this dreadful thing happened as i imagine what it is time to give birth Nami would have birthed Sliver on her home island but now her home is destroyed so giving birth on her island is now out of the question Sanji you better go and comfort her ok as if she is stressed out enough she might lose Sliver by miss carrying

Sanji hurtled off to Nami's room where he found her crying on the bed he said " Nami may i come in my love?."

Nami looked up then nodded so Sanji closed the door where from outside they both could hear " WHAT NAMI IS PREGNANT then silence for about 3 seconds then heared Luffy saying " Right guy's we will cover for Nami okay and Chopper you will keep Nami's pregnancy on track and check to see if l the baby is healthy as we are in South Blue just now so we will head back to East Blue seas where you will help Nami give birth to Sliver wow Sanji has a lot of responsibility now both as a boyfriend and father now huh Robin.?"

Nami sat up and said " Are you okay with what Robin said about me Sanji?."

Sanji said very happily " Me being the father of your child is what i have always dreamed of Nami my lovely swan i could not be happier i love you Nami and i am sorry about your home but we have found each other so the sea is your home now Nami and it will also be home to Sliver and we will teach the little one all about the ocean and may i ask can i teach our child how to cook and fight and have a cigarette

Nami looked surprised at this and said " Yes you can i think it will be a great idea and for my baby's schooling well Robin is good on that department so i think you teaching my little one how to fight and cook also have a cigarette is a good idea if you are hoping to hear the heartbeat you will have to wait until three months into my pregnancy to hear the heartbeat and i have looked at the calendar and it looks like our baby will be born in March but i don't know the date so well just have to wait and see ok my love?."

Sanji nodded and leaned over her and nuzzled her stomach in happiness to learn that his baby will be born in March as he was hoping the baby will be born on March 2nd which was his birthday then lead her back up to where the guys where with Robin holding hands to yells of happiness from everyone.

Suddenly a huge shadow floated over them and they looked up to see a huge floating ship keeping pace with them making them all panic Nami said " is that a floating island?."

Ussop took a look through the scope he had with him and saw a jolly Roger pirate flag on the ship and he said " it is a floating pirate ship they have the skull and cross-bones on their flag".

Ussop said " It's a floating pirate ship it has a jolly Roger on its flag".

Then Nami felt the air pattern change and the wind dropped so she called over to Luffy " We need to change course Luffy there is a big storm coming".

Luffy nodded and then started to shout to get the captains attention.

On the royal ship Captain Shiki noticed a ship down below him and saw someone waving so he sent down a tone dial down to the ship and then 2 minutes later the tone dial returned to Shiki who clicked a button on the dial and heared Nami's voice saying" change your direction there is a big storm coming so turn 90 degrees and follow us to get out of the storm."

Then Shiki looked out in front of him and saw the huge storm cloud approaching so he commend his servants to turn the ship and follow the Sunny Go and get away from the storm in which they succeeded and the storm passed right by them so he looked down and saw Nami and said " I will make her mine they don't deserve to have a Navigator like her on their team."

Meanwhile

on the Sunny go Nami and Sanji were telling the others that there was no reason for them to turn around and head back to East Blue so Nami could give birth to Sliver as the sea was Nami's home now and the sea will also be Sliver's home. Sanji also had an idea and he told everyone the idea was that when Sliver was old enough they would introduce the baby to all their family and friends they had made over the years they had sailed the seas and the islands that they had also visited and the islands where everybody trained for 2 years before the reunion on Saboady island to which Luffy and the group liked the idea just then a shadow came over them all in the form of Captain Shiki who floated down from his ship

He said " Thank you for helping me steer my ship out of that Storm who was the navigator of your crew if it is alright to ask?."

Nami held her hand up to Shiki nodding in response and said " Well thank you very much by the way have you guys heared out the floating Perryville island's which are high in the skies here in the grand line and i am able to get there as i have the power of the Floating fruit which i have eaten and as you can see i have the ability to make anything i touch float in the air as i want and it will never come down also i have read in the paper about the trouble's in the east blue have you guy's read the paper at all?."

They all nodded so Luffy said " Well we are heading back there to protect the islands that me, Sanji, Zorro and Ussop used to live but sadly Nami's home island was destroyed so now the sea is Nami's home as she is from the East Blue."

Shiki smiled at this and said " I'm liking you guy's a lot more so some of you are from the East Blue it is only Natural to want to head back there to protect your home and I'm sorry to hear about your home island my dear so i will take all of you to East Blue with the power of my float float fruit alright?."

They all nodded so Shiki touched the ship and two seconds later they were floating up beside Shiki ship which led the way and they approched the floating islands were Shiki suddenly said " Well here we are" then he walked towards Nami and said " This Perry ville this island should suit you adventures very well" then he suddenly grabbed Nami which in the baby's position inside Nami did not like and as Shiki blasted the ship with everyone else on it downwards he shouted " Your Navigator is min..."

But he never got finsih his sentence and Sanji and everyone saw the reason why before their very eyes a unkown voice came from Nami's mouth " Diablo Jame Flame kick Strike" and Shiki got sent flying into his palace on the biggest island then Nami went normal again just as Luffy shouted " We are falling".

Suddenly a strong wind blasted the group and sent them flying to different islands but before the wind reached Nami Sanji had skywalked up to her just in time and caught her just as the wind blew them and Ussop towards part of the island that was full of Cherry Bloom tree's and the rest well Luffy got sent to Jungle island, Franky, Brook and Robin got sent to Ancient Ruin island and lastly Zoro and Chopper got sent to Snow island where it snowed all the time.

As they blasted towards Cherry Bloom island Sani yelled into Nami's ear " Nami my beautiful swan will you Marry me?."

What will Nami's answer be find out in the next episode everyone.


End file.
